The Boy Who Set My World On Fire
by v0ldiemort
Summary: A new companion has been chosen by the Doctor. A young witch who holds great promise. She is only nineteen and lives in a dull world but the Doctor is here to change all that.She is the one who can save out planet or choose to end it.
1. How We Got Stuck With Prototypes

The Boy Who Set My World On Fire

a Doctor Who/Harry Potter Crossover Fanfic

Years ago when our planet was new and Gallifrey still was the home of the Time Lords a man known only as the Doctor stole a big blue box and began to explore. He began far, far away leaving gifts for the planets he visited. He wanted to know what other species would do with the power the Time Lords had perfected. The Doctor supplied planets with different prototypes of his many gadgets. He would leave them and usually no one understood them and they were left alone, forever.

That was before the Great Time War. Only years before the War began did the Doctor leave a sonic screwdriver and TARDIS prototype on earth for us humans. The prototypes were remedial at best the sonic screwdriver simply made of ceramic with a core from a Gallifreyan animal. It was commanded by voice and nothing more.

The Time War ravaged for eons on a linear time line but as every Time Lord and Lady traveled back and forth it seemed impossibly short. The War ended in a final tragedy with the obliteration of every Time Lord and Time Lady in existence, all trace of every prototype obliterated. Or so it was believed.

Back on earth humans had perfected, as best they could, the sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS. Except they had renamed these things because they had no concept of where they came from. A sonic screw driver became a 'wand' controlled by 'spells' and the simple TARDIS that only went backwards in time was renamed a 'Time Turner'.

Humans who had first discovered the prototypes left by the mysterious man had deemed him a 'Wizard' for lack of a better word. With no explanation of who he was these humans had named themselves Wizard Followers but over time as they realized that the original wizard would never return they dropped 'Followers' and became their own form of Time Lords. Very primordial Time Lords but none the less they were there.

These wizards soon understood the power of extra dimensions and with their wands opened up a hole between two worlds. The wizarding world was born. Hidden in secrecy the wizards formed a whole new world intertwined with the Earth that the Doctor left so many years go.

These minds had decided to form wands out of wood and with species that were native to their planet. The time turners were born from trees and stored in glass cases for very special people. It was nearly impossible to attain a TARDIS even in Gallifrey and it seemed that humans would hold up the tradition. They worked out how dangerous time travel could be even with simple tools like this one.

These wizards even knew that they should distinguish themselves from non-wizards with a special word. Muggle. It was a simple word that they adopted. One who hadn't been chosen by 'time-head', as The Doctor chooses to call it. This lead to wars and to fights between these two dimensions. Wizards let things slip through the cracks and the Doctor took notice.

With a heavy pair of hearts the Doctor traveled back to the little planet he had visited so long ago for the first time and landed in the year 1963. It was a strange time for the Doctor he was so young and it had been such a short time since he had destroyed Gallifrey.

The Doctor had no idea of how out of hand things had gotten but now it was evident. Entrances to the Wizarding world with all the alien technology were everywhere, scars on the galaxy from their war and some that Wizards had opened themselves. The Doctor fell in love with these people all they had done even their time turners had been tuned so finely that they could not be destroyed they simply existed on a loop, forever.

Fast forward a few years and the Doctor returns to earth and sees that they seem to be stuck. Their spells are still the same and the only thing that was changing was how many species the wizards collected from cracks all over the universe. The Doctor wanted to help so he gave a part of his life for their time turners. Now they could go a bit farther and worked just a bit smoother. He knew he could no longer supply them with anything new now that his planet was gone but he could help them perfect what they had.

For years the Doctor traveled around the planet and the galaxies showing his companions what he had. He died and regenerated and died and regenerated. He met men and women and he fell in love with the possibilities. That was years ago. The Doctor is alone now, but only for a bit. He talks about the previous companions with such awe that I only hope I can be as good as them. Amy and Rory Pond with their child Melody Pond all left the TARDIS and so did River a woman whom I know the Doctor loved.

He has died once since all this has happened. He is a new man with flaming red hair and dazzling green eyes, what he looked like before is a guess to me but now he is beautiful. He stole my heart when I was only nineteen and we went away together. He said I was special to him, that I was the first wizard he had ever taken and that he had been the one who had given us our powers. At first I didn't believe but now that I have seen all that I have seen I believe it so I'm writing this down in my bed in a room in the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside just like our world it is special. A bright blue box when it wants to be and so many other things. An automobile when it fits, a boat on water, everything and anything that comes to the imagination. It was what I used to call magic, but now I know better. It's nothing but technology, and it's beautiful. My name is Emily. I am the first wizard The Doctor has ever taken and if you are reading this, I am dead. It began so long ago, a year that has seemed like an eternity. I have seen so much that even I cannot understand. I know one thing though, that it is all so beautiful. Even the demons that roam out galaxy are beautiful because I have seen them with the red-headed man I now love and I hope that he loves me. Maybe not in the romantic way that I wish could be there but in some type of special way. My story began on February second, 2019. I was special. I was alive but my life was boring and ugly and gray.

I was working at a sweet shop in Diagon Alley and that was where it all began. It was closing time and I decided to take stock in the back room like usual. The room had a funny smell about it and I so longed for adventure that I dreamt that it was some type of wild beast. I drew my wand and started looking around the back room. It was a boggart to the Doctor known as a Vashta Nerada.

That was the first time I saw him. He was so tall and dressed so elegantly. He was wearing a frilly shirt with a velvet smoking jacket in a deep burgundy and evening trousers that matches the color of his jacket. I was so taken by this man who had come from no where to even pay attention to the boggart. I saw the Doctor draw his own wand and whisper something to me, his famous words.

"Run." I did. I ran towards the front of the shop and all I saw was a flash of light. The Doctor smiled triumphantly as he emerged from the back of the shop and nodded, "All done here." I blinked words simply not coming to me. Who was he?

"I... I thank you... Who the hell are you?" My voice came out shaky and in strange lurches. "I'm The Doctor, who are you?" His voice mimicking my nervous lurches.

I grinned. "Well I'm The Shopkeep, Doctor."

That was a year ago. You know what happened afterwards. He asked me to go with him and I said yes. I had no idea how his head hair would set my world on fire. The color it would bring forth. I know that I am dead but I will tell you the story of a boring girl and how a man with a big box set her world on fire.


	2. The TARDIS

CHAPTER 2

Where was I? Ah yes right before I got on the TARDIS.

"No, no your name silly girl! What's your name?" I pursed my lips. He wanted my name but he wouldn't tell me his.

"Well why not tell me yours first Doctor." It was strange calling someone simply Doctor but if you have ever been with him you know that it's a feeling you get used to. You even get used to him talking a hundred kilometers per hour and then getting angry at you when you ask, what. He's worth it, and you know it.

"That's just it Shopkeep I am simply The Doctor, Thhhheeeeee Dooooooocccccttttor." He said extending the sounds of each letter. I was so young before and in need of entertainment that this man was so new and fresh that all I could do was laugh. He looked at me like I had just drooled on my shirt, that was the way he was. He was light and springy but he was also so serious. I smiled,

"Well Thhhheeeeee Dooooooocccccttttor I am THE Katy." My tone was light I remember but my body language was that of a six year old, holding my head up high and putting my hands on my hips was the way I was choosing to represent myself for the time with the Doctor. Now that I'm looking at things, I really was daft. Too young. Too lonely and I was like dry grass, I sparked very easily.

"Well Kath-ee, I do believe I am done so I shall take my coat and gloves and get out of here!"

"It's Katy. Katy. Not Kath-ee. You sound Welsh mister are you Welsh?"

"No Kath-ee I'm not from here."

I guess subconsciously I didn't want him to leave so I decided to get him to talk. I guess I knew this man was my way out of this shop and onto bigger and grander things. I guess I just knew. It's like knowing the sun will rise in the morning or knowing that Hogwarts will stand and teach children for years to come. These are things you simply know and I knew that the Doctor could get me out.

The Doctor had already grabbed an Inverness cloak from a rack that had not been there a few minutes back and was heading for the store room.

"Please. Stop." How pathetic. To be honest I wish I had been able to show him how good I was, what I could do. But at that point in that time line I couldn't. It brakes my now no longer beating heart.

"Now listen to me, Kath-ee I am not Welsh and I am not sticking around, you are not what I was looking for, at all." His voice still rings so clear in my head when his green eyes looked into mine for the time, his cold harsh words with an air of indignation, as if I had insulted him.

"But. Why?"

"You don't even have one of these." The Doctor said holding up the Sonic Screwdriver. I held up my wand.

"Does, does this count." I said biting my lower lip.

The Doctor over reacted of course. He always does that. He jumped dropping his coat and gloves and running over to the silly girl standing in a dark sweets shop. He snatched my wand out of my hand and pointed it at the coat rack. I remember the sigh of exasperation as he pointed it and nothing happened. He took one more look at my wand and laughed.

I had to explain to him how this was a wand, controlled by spells. He laughed. Simply medieval he called it. Although you know the twinkle he gets in his eye when he's seen something truly great, or had an idea, or is stroking bits of the TARDIS I saw it in his eyes that day.

I thought he was a mad man now. Brilliant but ever so mad. He held up his metal and called a Sonic Screwdriver. He pointed at my wand and called it a prototype of what he was holding. That was when I laughed. How could that be possible? If anything he was holding the prototype to a new metal wand. He told me he wanted to take me somewhere but I had to promise not to be scared because me and him we were one in the same.

I was in awe. Imagine it, a nineteen year old two years out of Hogwarts approached by a mad man with a box. How could I even believe we were anything alike.

"Of course we are alike you and I, we'er both people. Just people. You've got a metal wand I've got this old thing. We are alike in that but in nothing else. I'm sorry." Let me tell you that for about five minutes I doubted him. I wanted him to get out my shop before it got too late and I missed dinner. I could have easily shown him to the door but there was still something there.

"Do I look like people Kathy? Because I am not people. I am the Doctor Kat and I am here to save you."

"Save me from what? Have you seen this place? It's dead."

"Exactly."

You know you never forget your first run with the Doctor. For me it was the boggart or shadow thing. However my second encounter with aliens was so soon I still count it as a part of number one. It was a man who entered the shop. To the tell you the truth I knew him very well came in every day for a kilo of dark chocolate filled with carmel. Up until a month of the day I met the Doctor. Died of heart disease they said, it was sad to lose a customer but he ate too much and even I knew that.

Eknodine. That was what the Doctor called the thing when my old customer showed up.

"Oi! Mister excuse the question but didn't you die?"

"Katie I want you to back away from the door slowly. You have to keep calm but back away, got that?"

I bet you're wondering by this point, how does she remember all this? Well to be honest I don't. I kept a diary to keep track of where we were. I wanted to lay out a linear time line of my travels and then set it all down on this in case I died. Funny enough, I did. Back to the story.

I did back away obviously or this journal would be a whole lot shorter. Imagine seeing your dead grandmother coming towards you, someone you trusted and knew with a huge green snake looking thing hanging out of its mouth hissing.

It's funny how dead people move though. They are os much faster than we make them out to be, and obviously a whole lot less obvious. I was grabbed by my old customer and I thought, well this is the end. Damn. The little bugger was disgusting it was slimy and the man smelt of death and chocolate. I guess it was literally death by chocolate.

A lot of screaming with the doctor. Especially at the start of it all. Aliens. Not Inferi not Boggarts, but aliens is what I had to deal with.

"Please help me Doctor!" My wand was still in his hand. He looked at his and then back to mine. He put mine in his pocket, how in the world had my hand fit in his pocket? Those trousers couldn't have had such large pockets. Now I know though, they are bigger on the inside. He helped the only way he knew how. He pointed his screwdriver at the man behind me now by this point on a second time line I knew that this man would explode covering my in Eknodine gunk and chocolate. However, at that point on that time line, I didn't.

The Doctor had a right laugh then I guess I would have too had I seen the face he described. I was covered in green and brown I was disgusted. My stomach started to churn,

"Oh no you don't! You listen to me and stop right there Kate! No puking in the TARDIS or anywhere near it, if your stomach is this weak you can't come." I looked up. He was taking me. He was really taking me.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I won't be sick but I need to get clothes! I need to pack!" My voice was high and slipping into hysteria rather quickly. That was one thing that changed while I was with the Doctor. When I began I was afraid of my own shadow, with good reason too but I was different by the end. As I read later entries I see that. I even remember it. I was so pathetic.

"I've got clothes in the TARDIS I'll take you anywhere Khatelaine but it has to be great. You're special I can tell."

I grinned and followed stupidly. A man whom I had met twenty minutes ago I was getting into a box with him. It was nothing special, it was literally a box where we kept the sweets. He opened the lid and jumped in. I took out the shop keys and threw them towards the front of the shop. I was gone.

I was so happy to be gone. Finally. I took a deep breath and jumped.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"'Course it is. I like that bit."


End file.
